Tyrone Samsong
Trash, aka Old Rumor or Photoshop, is the main antagonist of the 2016 electronic novel Five Nights at Freddy's: The Shop of Souls, ''and the secondary antagonist of it's sequel, ''Five Night's at Freddy's: Puppet Masters. He is the owner of his own gift store and the one behind thrder of Ronin Fazbear. He is also Gloria Samsong's husband. History Five Nights at Freddy's: Electric Bongaloo He was Ronin Fazbear's neighbor and an owner of a gift shop right next to Fazbear's pizzeria. He always lusted Freddy to himself. One day, he programmed Freddy as well as the other animatronics, installing inside them some vicious programs which caused them to obtain a murderous personality. Ronin was eventually killed by Golden Freddy. As Johhny Fazbear took over the pizzeria, Tyrone told him it was an error which he can totally fix by taking them to be repaired his store. He gained control over all the animatronics of the shop, and he got dressed up as Springtrap in order to haunt the restaurant and kill whoever comes inside it or even near it. When police agent Leonard Cathus searched for his identity, he did not manage to find anything, possibly because Tyrone had hacked his systems. He then murdered a kid right outside the restaurant, in the street. As the new pizzeria owner, Tom Gangberry, opened the shop at night, Tyrone came into the kitchen and killed a chef, as he then took of his Springtrap costume. He then killed Tom who stole the money from the pizzeria's safe. He managed to then murder 25 customers in the pizzeria. As Leonard finally willed to investigate him with Nick, he waited for Nick inside the restaurant. He revealed Nick that he plans to revenge Ronin and destroy his legacy, because Ronin had Freddy as his own animatronic, thus not giving it to him. He then stabbed Nick and almost killed him, but Nick threw on him purple paint. He then stabbed Nick once again. Thinking that Nick was dead, he then entered the camera room. However, he was caught and shot by Leonard. At his last breath, he cursed Leonard. After that, he most likely turned into The Purple Guy. Five Nights at Freddy's: Bready for Ready? Ever since the day in which he was killed by Nick, Tyrone reappears as the mysterious "Purple Guy" and he kills one of Ronin's biggest customers, William "Vincent" Afton. Springtrap is later possesed by Will, as Tyrone burns the graveyard down, and summons all of it's spirits. He then summons one of the spirits of the grave, Gloria Samsong (his wife), and she now possesses one of his homemade animatronics, Ballora. Tyrone then enters the pizzeria and creeps into it's security room, where he finds his old nemesis, Nick Flempty. Tyrone then asked Nick if he remembers who he is. Nick recognizes Tyrone, and asks him why he is still purple. Tyrone reveals Nick that he killed Will Afton and reprogrammed his spirit. Then, Ballora came into the room, and jumpscared on Nick. Nick fell onto the floor, and Ballora let him go, as Tyrone was about to shoot Nick. Sprintrap however peeked into the room through the right door, and recognized his murderer Tyrone. Springtrap then jumpscared on Tyrone and killed him. Personality He is nice, calm and overtly helpful, and it's all because he lusts Freddy Fazbear as his own animatronic. He seems to gain more trust from Johnny, who let him fix the restaurant's animatronics, then from Ronin, who insulted him and his job. Trivia * He is another version of William Afton, the killer from Silver Eyes. However, a character named Will Afton who appears with him in the sequel book Five Nights at Freddy's: Puppet Masters. * His fate is either to die or to be thought dead. However, he returns ever since as the purple guy. * He is the creator of Springtrap. * He is simular to Lex Luthor from Batman VS Superman, and to Attinger from Transformers: Age of Extinction. Read more Five Nights at Freddy's: Shop of Souls ebook http://cookiecutiewolf.wixsite.com/fnaf-shop-of-souls Five Nights at Freddy's: Puppet Masters ebook [http://cookiecutiewolf.wixsite.com/fnaf-puppet-masters http://cookiecutiewolf.wixsite.com/fnaf-puppet-masters] Category:Pure Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Psychopath Category:Killjoy Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree-Killers Category:Vandals Category:Lustful Category:Opportunists Category:Rivals Category:Frauds Category:Con Artists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Egomaniacs Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Sociopaths Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Knifemen Category:Stalkers Category:Killers Category:Hero Killers Category:Mercenaries Category:Fearmongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Damned Souls Category:Legacy Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Weaklings Category:Extremists Category:Criminals Category:Conspirators Category:Child Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Fanfiction Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creator Category:Bigger Bads Category:Thugs Category:Crime lord Category:Monster Master Category:One-Man Army Category:Possessor Category:Imposters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Psychotics Category:Homicidal maniacs Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Pedophiles Category:Heroes turned to the Dark side Category:Fighter Category:Gunmen Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Villains who faked their deaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Evil Cops Category:Mass Murderer‏‎s Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Alter-Ego Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Villains